Puisque tu pars
by Gaiseric08
Summary: Griffith perd son duel contre Guts et celui-ci s'en va... Petite song-fic sur les paroles "Puisque tu pars" Jean-Jacques Goldman.


_Puisque l'ombre gagne_

_Puisqu'il n'est pas de montagne_

_Au-delà des vents plus haute que les marches de l'oubli_

_Puisqu'il faut apprendre_

_A défaut de le comprendre_

_A rêver nos désirs et vivre des "ainsi-soit-il"_

La voix de Casca résonne dans la grande plaine enneigée alors que je suis à genoux par terre, immobile, encore sous le choc. Je ne comprends pas très bien ce qui vient de se passer. J'avais pourtant calculé mon coup, j'aurais dû remporter ce duel et tu aurais dû rester à mes côtés alors pourquoi suis-je là, à genoux dans la neige pendant que tu t'éloignes inexorablement de moi ? Non... Non ! Ça ne pas être vrai... Tu ne peux pas me quitter Guts...

Le crépuscule est enfin arrivé. Cette journée m'a semblé être sans fin. J'ai tourné en rond, j'ai repassé ce moment dans ma tête inlassablement pour essayer de comprendre où j'avais échoué et j'ai finalement compris. En revenant sur les lieux de notre dernier duel, j'ai tout compris. Tu avais pris ta décision depuis longtemps déjà. C'était ainsi et je ne pouvais rien y faire. Je ris en regardant l'horizon orangé.

_Et puisque tu penses_

_Comme une intime évidence_

_Que parfois même tout donner n'est pas forcément suffire_

_Puisque c'est ailleurs_

_Qu'ira mieux battre ton cœur_

_Et puisque nous t'aimons trop pour te retenir_

J'aurais pourtant voulu que te restes avec moi. J'aurais voulu avoir la force de te garder à mes côtés car après tout, tu m'appartenais. Cela me frustre vraiment ! Moi qui obtiens toujours tout ce que je veux, qu'importe la manière employée. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas réussi à t'avoir toi ? J'ai pourtant cru durant ces dernières années que je te possédais et voilà que maintenant tu t'en vas... Qu'aurait-il fallu que je fasse pour que tu restes ?

_Puisque tu pars_

_Que les vents te mènent_

_Où d'autres âmes plus belles_

_Sauront t'aimer mieux que nous puisque l'on ne peut t'aimer plus_

_Que la vie t'apprenne_

_Mais que tu restes le même_

_Si tu te trahissais nous t'aurions tout à fait perdu_

Quand je suis partis, tu étais encore à genoux mais je ne m'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que tu t'es vite relevé. Oui, car ce n'est rien. Je n'étais rien pour toi, juste un pion de plus que tu utilisais pour mieux t'élever. Mais je ne veux pas être un simple pion à tes yeux, non. Je veux être ton égal, Griffith. Je veux être ton ami. J'espère que tu me comprendras et que tu me pardonneras. En attendant, relève-toi et continues de t'élever !

_Garde cette chance_

_Que nous t'envions en silence_

_Cette force de penser que le plus beau reste à venir_

_Et loin de nos villes_

_Comme octobre l'est d'avril_

_Sache qu'ici reste de toi comme une empreinte indélébile_

Lorsque je reviendrais Griffith, je serais ton égal.

Les jours passent et ton absence me rend fou. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à supporter l'idée que tu ne sois plus là. Tu n'avais pas le droit de partir comme ça ! Tu m'appartenais, tu étais à moi ! J'étais le seul à pouvoir décider si tu pouvais partir ou non ! Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été capable de te retenir ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Ton départ m'obsède tellement ! Je ne peux penser à rien d'autre ! Je ne comprends pas... je ne comprends plus... Pourquoi ?

_Sans drame, sans larme_

_Pauvres et dérisoires armes_

_Parce qu'il est des douleurs qui ne pleurent qu'à l'intérieur_

_Puisque ta maison_

_Aujourd'hui c'est l'horizon_

_Dans ton exil essaie d'apprendre à revenir_

_Mais pas trop tard_

Le jour se lève enfin. Les rayons percent à travers la grande fenêtre et éclaire le corps frêle et blanc de la jeune princesse encore endormie. Je pensais que lui rendre visite me changerait les idées, que je pourrais t'oublier, même un instant. Mais j'avais tords. Malgré la nuit d'amour que j'ai passé avec elle, tu n'as pas quitté mon esprit. Quoi que je fasse, je pense à toi. Je deviens fou sans toi. Ton absence me pèse. Ton départ m'a profondément blessé. Tout mon corps ce met à trembler, ma gorge se noue et les larmes me montent aux yeux. J'en ai pourtant perdu des camarades au combat mais jamais je n'avais ressentis une telle tristesse. Je ne m'étais jamais sentis aussi vide et seul. Alors pourquoi est-ce que je ressens cela pour toi ? Guts...

_Dans ton histoire_

_Garde en mémoire_

_Notre au revoir_

_Puisque tu pars_

Au fond de ma cellule, les yeux rivés sur la minuscule fenêtre qui laisse passer une faible lumière, c'est encore toi qui hante mon esprit. Depuis ton départ, je pense à toi. Je ressasse inlassablement les vieux souvenirs en ta compagnie. Je n'ai rien oublié des moments que j'ai passé à tes côtés, que ce soit sur le champ de bataille ou non, je me souviens précisément de chaque seconde passé avec toi. Et à chaque fois, il y a cette même nostalgie qui s'empare de mon cœur meurtris. Tu me manque tellement, Guts...

_J'aurai pu fermer, oublier toutes ces portes_

_Tout quitter sur un simple geste mais tu ne l'as pas fait_

_J'aurai pu donner tant d'amour et tant de force_

_Mais tout ce que je pouvais ça n'était pas encore assez_

_Pas assez, pas assez, pas assez..._

J'ignore depuis combien de temps maintenant je croupis dans ce trou humide et sombre, subissant chaque jour les pires tortures de cette immonde créature. De retour dans ma cellule, mon regard se pose sur cette minuscule fenêtre. Le souvenir encore intacte de ce matin d'hiver où tu es partis refait de nouveau surface. C'est ce matin là que ma chute à débuter. Oui, tout ce qui est arrivé est ta faute. Si tu n'étais pas partis, si tu t'étais souvenu que tu m'appartenais, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Si tu étais resté, j'aurais pu accomplir mon rêve. Oui, j'en étais si proche, je pouvais presque le toucher du bout des doigts ! Mais à cause de toi, tout s'est effondré ! Je ne te pardonnerai jamais de m'avoir abandonné, Guts.


End file.
